


Admins Trash OneShots Dump

by Dance-Tale-Sans (X_Blueberry_Sans_X), X_Blueberry_Sans_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst with a Happy Ending, Collars, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectobiology, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Blueberry_Sans_X/pseuds/Dance-Tale-Sans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Blueberry_Sans_X/pseuds/X_Blueberry_Sans_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is on my Wattpad but since I felt like putting it here I did.</p><p> </p><p>I need serious help</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. UF Sans X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Updated: 3/13/17
> 
> This is a OneShot book I had on wattpad, but I am not allowed on there anymore so I moved it to a03
> 
> Requests: Open
> 
> 1.Taken  
> 2.Taken  
> 3.Open

I will be using she/her pronouns  
Y.N -Your name  
E.C - eye color  
H.C -hair color  
F.C Favorite color  
Ok let's start!

Y.N's POV  
I whimper as I pulled at my F.C collar that UF sans had put on me. He said i can't take it of,except if I'm taking a bath. Right now I was In my room waiting for sans,or 'master'. He said he was going to buy a few things for tonight. I blushed at the thought of what he could buy. I soon gave up on the collar and layed down and closed my eyes for a bit.

\--time skip brought to you by mtt brand leg.--  
UF Sans POV  
I closed the door behind me and put the keys on the table. I chuckled looking through the bag. I had gotten a leash to go on her collar, a ball gag, and hand cuffs and a vibrator. I walked into our room and set the bag down. I looked at Y.N and smiled. She was asleep. I crawled in bed with her and just played around with her hair until she woke up. I smirked and watched her open her eyes and jump back a little bit. I chuckled and sat up. "S-sans don't do that!" She whimpered out. I just smirked,waiting for her to realize her mistake. It took her a bit,but she figured it out eventually. The look on her face was priceless. "I-I'm sorry M-master!!" She squeaked out. "Guess it's time for punishment. I get to try out theses new toys" I said,pinning her down with magic. The first thing I grabbed was her leash. It matched her F.C collar,being a light color version of it. I attached it to her collar and let her go,the magic glow soon disappearing. I tugged on the leash,pulling her up and making her sit on her knees. "W-what's this?" She stuttered out,pulling at the leash. "It's your leash,pet. It's so I can punish you without hurting you" I said,grabbing her and setting her on my lap,grinding. She gripped my shoulders,moaning quietly "aww pets afraid of being heard? Don't worry. Paps is out of the house for the whole night,so be as loud as you can" I whispered into her ear,licking the shell of her ear. She moaned louder as a response,so I picked up the pace,going faster then before. She moaned even louder and gripped my shoulders tighter. I soon stopped,earning a whimper from her.

Y.N's POV  
I panted as Sans pushed me down and grabbed the bag on the floor,pulling out what looked to be hand cuffs and set them on the bedside table. "For later" he whispered in my ear before attacking my neck. I gripped the sheets and moaned loudly,turning my head. I could feel blood run down my neck and Sans licked it up and pulled back. I rubbed my neck and stared into his sockets. His right socket was light up with a fiery red color and lust could be seen if you looked deep enough. He tore my shirt off,throwing it on the ground and smirked at my black and red bra. He immediately went to work,massaging them. I tossed my head back and moaned, he continues to do this for several minutes,removing my bra in the middle of it. My whole waist up was now bare. I blushed as I watch Sans run his hands down my stomach and stop at my skirt. He quickly tore it off and smirked at my underwear choice. They were black and red lace underwear. "Nice choice,pet." He said, smirking. I blushed a deep Crimson and turned away. He then started rubbing me from outside my underwear. I gasped and moaned at his actions. "Your noises turn me on so much" he whispered huskily into my ear,making me blush,if possible,even harder. I arched my back as he continued to rub me from outside my underwear. I could feel the knot in my stomach grow tighter and tighter. It Soon broke and I screamed his name in ecstasy as I orgasmed. He chuckled and watch me pant,trying to get my mind out of its lust filled haze. I soon got my breath under control as I looked at him. I gulped,seeing a bulge in his shorts,glowing a faint red color. He took off his shorts and boxers,his member springing free. He sighed and smiled. My arms where then immediately pinned against the head board as he grabbed the hand cuffs and cuffed my wrists to the bed. He slammed in,groaning. I moaned loudly as I closed my eyes. He chuckled and started thrusting fast. "m-master~" I said in between moans. He leaned towards me and pressed his teeth onto my lips,forcing his tongue into my mouth.he kept thrusting as the knot got tighter and tighter again,reaching my second orgasm for the night. "s-sans I'm G-gonna" I moaned out "me too Ngh~ S-sweetheart." He said groaning. He slammed in and moaned loudly as he came. That pushed me over the edge as I came too. I painted as he pulled out and flopped next to me after uncuffing me. I snuggled up his chest. I soon fell asleep hearing an "I love you" come from sans.


	2. Requests

All...uh..300 something of you do know you can request right? And if you have trouble commenting,since I'm new and don't know how to work the comments,just tell me like,through pm or something...don't know if archive has a private message system...

 

Anyway! you can request anything! And if it's something I don't know like uh..fantasytale? Idk. Ill do some research! 

REQUEST ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED.


	3. Boop

A/N  
It's like11:00 pm  
I need sleep  
But  
I   
Can't...  
Damn it.  
Il do requests eventually..I'm working on US Paps X reader that was request by someone on wattpad.  
Gah...  
It's not lemon tho  
....  
It's like uh  
...  
Lime?  
Reader dies n stuff.  
Heads up  
Anyway bye


	4. Requests Are done!

Alright request are done here are the ones to be looking forward,to  
1- primal heat Sans X reader- Help is always wanted  
2-UF Paps X Reader- Hold still,Pet  
3-Skeleton! reader X Human!Sans- Special Some Skeleton  
4-Underswap sans X Reader- Your Mine now, Human!  
5-papyrus X reader- Pet play  
6-papyrus X reader tentacle stuff- listen and learn


	5. Help

So I before I made an account I read the book and I can't remeber the name  
This is all I have left  
http://obliviaong.tumblr.com/post/142281491038/so-this-is-dedicated-to-one-of-the-best  
Can some one go here and tell me what book it is. It should be fan art so I should have the title of the book somewhere.  
If you do go and figure out the book name than Please,PLEASE tell me. I really want to read it again. Post the name in the comments and I'll make a chapter especially for you.

Thank you  
-Admin


	6. US Paps X Reader- Don't forget us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was request on wattpad...but I can't access wattpad so I'll put on here

US Paps X Reader requested By @TheUndeswapPapyrus  
Not lemon.....I have plans for this one.. FEELS AHEAD!  
You all should know the signs,,.  
Y/N - your name  
Ect..

Alright! begin!  
No ones PoV  
Y/N sat on the couch of the skelabros house,wrapped in a large blanket and bandages every where. One wrapped around her chest,arm,head and both legs. Sans was out with alphys,training. Paps was asleep in his room and you were watching T.V. 

Y/N's PoV  
It hurt to move,so I stayed sitting. I had gotten these wounds with my battle against sans. Papyrus was really mad at him,but calmed down eventually and said he was sorry. My eyes started droop close as I yawned. I didn't want to lay down so I fell asleep sitting up. The last thing I felt before drifting off into sleep was teeth being placed on my head and being picked up.

 

-time skip brought to you by admin being bored as fuck without out wifi-

US Paps PoV  
I'm scared. Her HP keeps lowering little by little and her wounds won't heal. Sans keeps asking me if I'm still mad. I'm not. I keep telling him this but he won't listen. I watched as Y/N slept in my bed. I moved a piece of her H/L hair out of her face. 9/20 is her HP so far. It was 10/20 yesterday. Undyne had came over a couple hours Ago just to make sure nothing happens and she still here. Y/N started breathing heavily as she gripped her chest. I watched,shock

9/20  
8/20  
7/20  
It won't stop and she won't wake up  
6/20  
5/20  
4/20  
I yelled at Undyne to get in here and she ran in and tried to wake her up  
3/20  
2/20  
I watched as Undyne held her soul an took some Vegetoid extract and injected into her soul  
....  
It stopped lowering as she laid there,whimpering. I sighed and thanked Undyne. She nodded and left the room,leaving another syringe with more Vegetoid extract in it,on the bedside table. I picked up Y/N and just held her. Any more damage and I might lose her. I might never get to tell her I love her. I laid her back down and laid next to her. I wanted to make sure she was alright throughout the night,but I fell asleep.

\--Morning...Get ready for feels--  
Still US Paps PoV  
I woke up and stared at Y/N. Something seemed off. I got up and stretched. I checked her pulse and stats. No. I frantically tried to get her hp up. -1/20 she's almost gone. Somehow she managed to go below 0. Its physically impossible to go bellow 0. I yelled at Sans and picked Y/N up and teleported downstairs. Sans ran Down. I told him what was going on. Thank god it rained last night and Undyne didn't want to walk home. He rand up stairs to get her,almost tripping. When she got there she check Y/N.  
No.  
"P-Paps...I'm Sorry b-but..." Undyne said,tears in her eyes  
Please no...  
"Y/N died last night while she slept" she said.  
My heart broke in two. It can't be.  
"P-please don't tel M-me that's the T-truth" I begged,not wanting to believed what was just said....  
She just shook her head no and muttered 'I'm sorry'. Sans and her left so I could have some time alone with Y/N. I just cried. I could go through yet another death,and since chara's still down here she wouldn't be able to reset. After a while we called Asgore,Alphys,and Chara. They came here as soon as possible,even Asgore. They just cried,except for Alphys not wanting to show sadness infront of Undyne. They all left after a couple hours,Asgore not wanting to leave,muttering 'it's all my fault' as he left. Sans and I went to burry Y/N. 

\--flash back--  
Me and Y/N sat at waterfall,looking at the stars,or rocks. "if I ever die,I would want to be buried here" she whispered. I just looked at her. "That won't be for a long time,not under my watch" I said,my magic rushing to my cheek bones. "Alright, Mr Orange" she said and snickered. I smiled and we both countinued to look at the stars.  
\--Flash back over--

I thought over that memory and time. I told sans that we were going to waterfall. We both teleported there and I set Y/N on a pile of Flowers. Me and sans then started digging. Once we were done,before we put here in,I put my jacket on her and sans put his scarf on her. I than set her in and started filling it back in. After that we just sat there. Sans soon had to go to training. I grabbed an echo flower and planted it by here grave and spoke softly. "in memory of Y/N. A caring human to all monsters." I then planted another one on the other side. Knowing that echo flowers don't copy other flowers I said "don't forget us,Y/N" I planted it. With one last look I wiped a tear and walked home.

In the wind I swear I could hear her voice saying "I won't ever forget"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this.


	7. Aiiiiii

Admin: You know that moment when your like,needing to ink a picture but your like naw and start reading a book with a bagillian different sans in one house.  
And the. Your lik.  
"Oh F*** I need to write"  
Yeah that's me rn. 

Help the poor and give me time to write while i be a lazy Ass, Cuase I got nothing better 2 do

Except write but I'm to lazy...

This was surely something.,.

Bye  
-Admin


	8. A/N

Sorry sorry.

 

......  
I'll get the Heat! sans out soon..

 

It's just..

I need to be in the mood...

 

Fuck I feel like writing...  
It'll be out maybe today.  
Dunno yet.


	9. Another A/N

The in heat! sans X reader is coming I promise!! 

I just started working on it and I'm kinda uncomfortable writing a sex scene is school...sooooo.. It'll be finished when I get home in a few hours..be paitent


	10. SoryI

Sorry guys my school is taking my iPad away so I won't be on. Bye


	11. Oh man oh man

Heh...hey look who's back..hope all 6735 of you aren't mad...

But I'm gonna redo requests. Meaning I'm scrapping the requests I have (sorry) and I'm gonna take 3 more. Sooo request stuff?

Note- I do allow stuff other than x readers. But no soriel or frans.


	12. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this typed up for a school assignment but I think you guys should be able to read it. 
> 
> We had to write a Choice Topic in our journal so I wrote CherryBerry. Why am I like this. 
> 
> Is short but whatever. I like the description I did in it

Blue never had nightmares. Well.. he did but no one knew. Blue knew how to keep himself quiet as he cried. He learned how to get rid of the tear marks quickly. He had learned to act asleep, if Papy or Red came to the door. He was good at almost everything when it came to his nightmares, everything but controlling his magic.

Blue was a Sans, even if he was a 'Papyrus type' Sans. He had an incredible range of attacks and specials because of this. Blue didn't use blasters, or gravity magic, never used teleportation, even though he had it. Though he didn't use them, he only used a dialed down version of a bone attack if he even needed to use an attack. 

So as he lay in bed, the red slash mark going down Red and Papyrus' chests and through their ribs haunting his sight, as he stared into the whiteness of his wall. He couldn't keep quiet. For the first time in 15 years, Blue sobbed out loud. Heart wrenching sobs came out as he scrunched up his face and gripped where his soul was. He unknowingly made his soul call out to anyone near by, which was red. 

He didn't hear the door opening, or the footsteps of someone walking in and closing the door. Blue didn't feel the bed dipping down when the person sat on it. He was too busy bawling. 

He choked on a sob when he felt someone wrap their arms around him, pulling him into their lap and began to shush him. It took him a while to calm down from the vivid nightmare, but when he did he registered that it was, in fact, red holding him and cuddling him. 

"R-red..?" He whimpered out, looking up at him

"Shh..you're ok..I'm here.." Red replied, nuzzling him.

Blue would be ok, he always was after nightmares, but this time he had someone to help him through it


	13. Old habits are hard to ditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahha  
> More suffering  
> r.i.p Blue  
> im sorry.
> 
> Notreally-

Blue was doing it again.

Staring off into space and rubbing, itching and picking at his wrists. In his mind the cuffs are still there, in his mind he’s still there, with him.

There, underneath where the ever changing wrist was, as he would change it once his mind registered pain, was a small pile of ever growing dust. A collection of the chips that would fall off and turn to dust.

Sometimes he’d move up from his wrist, to his arm. So he wouldn’t completely chip his hand off, and to let it heal slightly and grow more bone. His master wouldn’t like his hand off...he would probably punish him.

It was a thought that usually went away..being back with him. But Night wasn’t there at the moment, off doing...something. He didn’t really mind if he wouldnt tell him. Probably was for the better. You dont want a Soon-to-be-dead person knowing all your secrets.

Soon to be dead person....No one believed him. No one would listen, but Blue knew. He would find him, and oh boy when he did... Well...

Most run away dogs get put down for being bad...right?

 

_**Right?!** _


	14. Loved ones can hurt you aswell

Blue fell to his kness, the scream of his angel ringing in his ear as he watched the dust fall with her clothes. He looked up just as Night gripped his head and teleported off. He likes to think he didnt know where he went off too, so he can say he couldn’t go after him, but he did...

He scooted towards the dust and clothes pile, hiccuping as tears fell down his cheeks. His daughter...His love...his light..was gone. He cant remember much, but he does remember crying, sobbing, feeling anger and anguish, then nothing.

Blue stared at the pile before neatly folding the clothes, and putting the dust into a pile, making sure to not get any dust on his hands and gloves.

“I thought you loved her...i thought you cared for her. What? You can be the only fucking one who gets a character arch, who gets to change sides?! We coulda helped her! saved her....make her see we love her...” He screamed at no one, hoping Night somehow heard him, though it was highly unprobable.

 

The small looked at the scarf...his scarf, his only reminder of his home. He quickly grabbed it and carefully wrapped the dust in the scarf and held it close and sobbed once more.

He got up after two...three...almost four hours of feeling terrible for himself and his situation and grabbed the clothes, holding the dust close and walked off to get a jar. Any tears that arose were quickly pushed back with the words from his brother.

‘cry baby’  
‘weak’  
‘useless’

He whimpered and kept his head down as he walked the dark sidewalks in the city he loved. he knew where he was going, even if he couldn’t see the names or signs, he knew.

After he got the jar that he found appropriate. (a large glass jar with a purple bow and black cap) he headed to a small apartment he had been paying the rent for, even if he lived with night, he just couldn’t go back to that house right then...could be faced with having a room right across from his remind him shes gone, and the person he loved the most had done it...

 

He flopped on the couch he kept in the small space, staring at the jar with wonder as he looked back to the child hood of his angel and sighed.

second crack being added to his already damaged soul that night, one that could never be repaired.


	15. A/N

Yooooo- Sup Fuckas-

 

Just a quickmlil update-

‘m not gon be doing Smut much anymore, just dont feel like i can write it well-

 

sorry folks-


	16. Family Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to help me figure out hOW TO UPLOAD PICS INTO THE ACTUAL CHAPTER THAT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Daughter of the Moon by Adriana Figueroa

A 4 year old Dusk smiled happily as she colored. It was her dads birthday and gosh darnit! She was gonna make him the best drawing ever!

She giggled loudly, sitting up as she finished and kicked her feet. It was perfect. She put it down and started to gather the crayons to put them back in the box. It was Kinda hard since she still hadn’t mastered have two arms, but whateves.

What she didnt know was that the skeleton dog, Seriph, that her dad owned was sneaking up behind her. He was curious as to what she was doing and a little bored. She always played with him so why wouldnt she now? He eyed the paper and got an idea. Suddenly he ran up and snatched it in his jaw. It was hard enough that the dogs teeth ripped tiny holes that only got bigger from the force the wind had on the paper as he ran away.

Dusk gasped and screeched then got up to chase the dog through the house. Her tiny toddler leg couldn’t carry her as fast as the other and soon she tripped over herself, landing face first and cracked her skull. She sat up, stared at the dog who had stopped and dropped the paper, then promptly started to bawl.

Blue was first to run in, looking over the situation before scooping the crying kid in his arms and rocking her.

“Oh baby...sh..shh..its ok. Mamas here,” He cooed to her, watching as Night came in to figure out what the crying was about, “I love Seriph to bits, but he needs to be trained better. Having to keep healing my daughter isn’t something i wanna do her entire toddler-hood”

Night just nodded, trying to think of what to do before taking the dog outside. Blue sighed, moving to the living room and sitting down on the couch and closing his eyes while holding her close and began to sing

“Silver light. She turned her face to to the starlit sky~ and on this night began to wonder why~ She knew the day would come~” He sung softly,smiling as her hiccups quieted down and left behind sniffles from Dusk, “Born to be~ an heir of beauty and serenity~ Into this world she entered quietly. To her surprise she was the one~”

Dusk nuzzled agains his chest and rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears. Her mom always sang this song and his voice did it justice. She had her the original at the hospital daycare and fell in love with it. She smiled and purred as she slowly fell asleep, feeling safe and secure with him. She knew the dog didn’t mean too and he just wanted to play. Though something in the back of her mind nagged at her to hurt him. Make him feel the pain she felt and teach the “dumb mutt” a lesson.

Blue smiled as she fell asleep, instinctively curling up around her and kissing her forehead and began falling asleep himself. He smiled as the household tiny lion hopped on the couch and nuzzled into his side. He yawned and fell asleep, content on how his life had been so far.

After all this, the picture was picked up by Night and taken to their room where he carefully glued it into Blues scrap book before joining the two on the couch. He kissed both their foreheads and snuggled into the three sleeping beings and slowly fell asleep.

 

[https://sta.sh/0c6vag669oa](https://sta.sh/0c6vag669oa%20%20%20) - Drawing


End file.
